philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Three sisters, Three Queens
Plot the novel begins in 1501, with Margaret Tudor preparing for thevwedding between her brother Arthur and the Spanish princess Catalina (though known as Katherine). As she muses about Arthur's wedding she discusses her own upcoming wedding to the Scottish King with her grandmother. Margaret isn't enthused at the prospect of there being another princess at court and is unimpressed when Katherine arrives at court. Margaret dislikes Katherine in numerous little ways and begins to refer to her as "katherine of arrogant" Despite her family's approval of the Spanish Princess. Margaret's jealousy of Katherine increases during the wedding where the Spanish princess is lavished with attention. Maragret and her younger brother Henry are paired up to lead the first dance and Margaret's hopes of being the centre of attention of dashed by Henry's upstaging her (for which he receives a pinch). She prays that the scots in attendance are impressed and that they arrange her marriage soon so that she can be centre of attention. Her prayers are answered at the beginning of 1502 when King James of Scotland makes arrangements to marry Margaret. Margaret's elation is quickly shattered when her grandmother informs her that she must wait two years to live with her husband and that she will have a small marriage ceremony between herself and a proxy in the meantime. Margaret is disappointed by the news but pleased that as Queen of Scots at the English court she would take prescidence over her grandmother and younger siblings. She uses this information to goad Henry into a temper. Margaret also shares the news with her brother Arthur by letter as he and Katherine were moved to their principality in Wales shortly after their wedding. Soon after, Margaret discovers that Arthur has died of the sweating sickness ; the diseases brought to England by the tudors. Margaret is grief stricken by Arthur's death and but is incensed to see Henry equally upset and cruelly remarks that he is unfit to grieve for Arthur. Margaret's resentment of Henry grows as she sees her parents indulgence and protectively over Henry increases As he becomes the new prince of Wales. Equally Margaret disapproves of her mother's attentiveness to the recently widowed Katherine and berates Katherine for playing with her younger sister Mary when she should be in mourning. The two bicker and Katherine eludes to a promise she made to Arthur which piques Margarets suspicion. A few months later, Margaret's mother dies after giving birth. Margaret is furious with her mother for trying to replace Arthur with another child. Margaret is in a rage with everyone but decides to make amends with Henry during which she discovers that Katherine is to marry Henry (confirming her suspicions about Katherine's promise to Arthur). With Katherine claiming to still be a virgin she would be a potential bride for Henry or perhaps even King Henry; a prospect that enrages both Margaret and her grandmother. Margaret resolves to befriend Katherine in order to discover if she is a virgin untouched or not. However when she brooches the subject, Katherine mere,y states that she knows that her destiny is to be queen Of England and her cetertainy is rewarded when she is formally bethroed to Henry. Summer comes and at long last Margaret begins her long progress up to Scotland. Her father accompanies her for part of the journey while the disagreeable Thomas Howard takes her the rest of the way. At the borders, her new husband James makes the gallant gesture to meet her early. She remarks that he is handsome and charming though she dislikes his full beard. Margaret marries James in a spectacular ceremony at Holyroodhouse and is pleasantly surprised by how gently James consummated the marriage. Afterwards, James explains he wears a cilice as penance for an unforgivable crime; for waging war against his father. James shows his consideration towards Margaret by allowing her to shave his beard And during their progress from Edinburgh to Stirling, Margaret's appreciataction for her husband grows. She discovers his love of poetry and his endless curiosity about the workings of all things. One aspect that Margaret highly disapproves of is James' love for his illiEgitamte children whom he houses, with honour, at Stirling castle. She writes furious letters to her grandmother And commands her husband to send his children away; a command he begrudgingly submits to. Margaret soon gives birth to a son giving James a legitimate heir and quickly becomes pregnant again. Meanwhile in England, Mary and Katherine grow closer and Mary makes a dazzling match with Charles, the holy roman emperor (Much to Margaret's annoyance). Her irritation with Mary is short lived when at Stirling castle her son and heir dies unexpectedly. Margaret is grief stricken by her child's death and, rather than consoling her, James confronts her about The Curse. James tells Margaret that he was a dear friend to Prinice Richard (perkin Warbeck) and that Richard had told him that whom ever killed the York princes would have only female heirs in the end. They return to Edinburgh where James begins building ships. A clerk called Thomas Wolsey is sent as an English emissary to keep James in alliance with England while the French press James to honour the old alliance between Scotland and France. Wolsey also brings word from Katherine; with her father refusing to pay her upkeep and Henry VII refusing to pay her a widows pension, she is in dire straits though her belief that one day she will be queen sees her through her hardship. Margaret gives birth to daughter who promotly dies though James comforts Margaret after this lose. Before long the couple are reconciled and pregnant again. One day when Margaret thinks her husband has come to read her poetry, he brings word that her father has died, she is to inherit a sum independently and that Henry is now King and has made Katherine his bride. After the wedding feast, Margaret's grandmother dies and Margaret realises that there will be no one in England to cutrail Katherine's pride and ambition. Margaret's opinion of Katherine proves to be true when she receives reports that Katherine and Henry hold a lavious and greedy court all the while indulging and spoiling Mary. Katherine writes that she is pregnant (but loses the baby) while Margaret gives birth to a son and heir. Secure in her happiness, Margaret doesn't mind the return of James' bastard sons James, earl of moray and Alexander. News comes that it was thought that Katherine was carrying twins and still was pregnant with one of the twins although it soon became apparent she was not and that Hentry was unfaithful during Katherines pregnancy with lady-in-waiting Anne Hastings. Katherine becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son as Margaret loses her own son. Katherine's joy is short lived as the baby dies soon after. The recent deaths play on James' mind as he sees it as confirmation of The Curse. as of 1512, Margaret prepares for the birth of their newest child while James builds his fleet and for a crusade that he hopes with unite the European leaders to take back the holy land. Henry, under the sway of Katherine, breaks up this Union and James' ambition by creating a new alliance with Spain Against France. Margaret gives birth to a strong and health son christened James. Her husband James throws lavish celebrations for the birth while trying to maintain peace with England and France And marget doing likewise from the childbed. James and Margaret desperately want to go on crusade to cleanse themselves of sin and the curse; this is prompted by yet another dead child this time a daughter. Henry however will not be disquaded from glory in war against France. He threatened to keep Margaret's inheritance if James allies with France and worse, he threatens to have James excommunicated. Margaret had often written of James' piety to Katherine and so knows that it wil Katherine that is behind this manipulation. This is made clearer still when Henry sails to war in France and leaves Katherine as regent in his absence. Henry's move on France forces James to honour his alliance with France and attack northern England. They spend their last few days together with their son at Linlithgow Palace where James names Margaret as regent in his absence. James takes Norham Castle, Wark and Etal castle In his invasion of England. Thomas Howard leads the under provisioned English army to meet the scots at Flodden. Conflicting reports abound until Margaret is informed that James has been killed in battle. The english did not honour chivallry and butchered surrendered and wounded men. Margaret asks where his body is so that she may give it the honours befitting a King and is horrorifed to discover that Katherine desecrated the body and took it as a trophy. Margaret swears revenge and to fulfil her promise to see her boy on the throne. fearing English invasion, she escapes to Stirling castle at night to crown her son. Margaret writes to her brother, after his recent victory in France, and implores him to recall the English. Before she ends the letter a member of her husband's guard confesses that it was not James' body that was taken by the English; a fact that does little to comfort Margaret. Margaret convenes the privy council and begins her reign as regent of a fracturing country under threat of English invasion. Katherine sends her confessor to Scotland but rather than comfort the widowed Margaret he interrogates her as to the rumours that James is still alive. Margaret goes into confinement and gives birth to a son. in England Katherine loses another baby while Mary starts to take notice of Henry's beloved companion Charles Brandon. In Scotland, Margaret receives several marriage proposals by foreign rulers and Scots nobles. Her upmost desire is to outrank both Katherine and Mary but not at her own deprament. As Margaret ponders whom to chose she becomes increasingly close to courtier Archibald Douglas (Whom she lovingly names Ard) All the while Mary falls in love with Charles Brandon. When Margaret hears that Katherine is pregnant she decides to pick Louis of France as her husband of choice. However she is humilated to discover that Mary has withdrawn her betrothal with Charles of Castile and is to marry Louis of France And that Louis was willing to pay 15 times more for Mary than for Margaret. Ard comes to comfort Margaret and they make love ; prompting Margaret to marry him. Margaret revels in being in love but her choice in husband angers her councillers as they threaten to depose her. Fearing the danger of the anger of the councilers, Margaret and Ard fled to Stirling. The scots demand that the Duke of Albany return from France and rule as regent while Margaret can do nothing but wait until their anger subsides or use clan Douglas to fight for control of Scotland. Margaret chooses instead to ask Henry for an army which he refuses but invites her to flee to England. Mary is crowned Queen of France in November 1514. Meanwhile, though effectively a prisoner, Margaret is happy with Ard And her sons. In England, Katherine miscarries for a fourth time Which makes Margaret think of The curse. News reaches them that Louis of France has died and his successor, Francis, has no love of the English. this change of events works in Margaret's favour as Henry will need Scotland's support (under Margaret's rule) against France And should back her in reclaiming her throne. While Henry prepares to support Margaret he sends Charles Brandon to fetch Mary back to England. The pair marry without the Kings permission and face his immense displeasure. Henry forgets his promise of support to Margaret; making an peace treaty with France and allowing Albany to return to govern Scotland. Albany's return threatens the Douglas' power in Scotland and undermines Margaret's authority. Albany decides to try remove Margaret's children but recoils when he sees the publics support of Margaret. However when Albany persists, Ard publicly betrays Margaret. His betray was actually a clever cover whereby he would keep his lands so that he can call upon his tenants and raise an army for Margaret. Outside of Scotland, England and France have agreed not to meddle in Scotland leaving both Albany and Margaret isolated and reliant on internal support. Ard returns with his brother George and a plan to escape to England but Thr plan is thwarted by the arrival of Albanys army. Margaret surrenders and becomes Albanys prisoner but is granted permission to be join by Ard and give birth at Linlithgow Palace. Travelling to the palace the heavily pregnant Margaret Flees to multiple strongholds until she has no choice but to flee to England. When Margaret suspects that Dacre, the English ambassador, has paid Ard to be his spy, Ard loses his temper and reveals that Dacre has been deliberately misleading Margaret and that he is disgusted that Margaret would think that he would betray his king and Scotland for English gain. He promises Margaret that he will deliver her safely to England but that he will not stay by her side. The journey to England is a painful one made worse when Henry refuses them admittance at Berwick and they have to travel further to reach safety. The reach Coldstream priory where Margaret begins correspondence with Albany. Albany sends a French ambassador to talk terms with Margaret but Dacre arrives before him and moves Margaret on with the assurance that the ambassador will follow. Dacre presses Margaret to take up residence at his castle, Morpeth castle, and during their journey forcibly separates Ard and Margaret. Margaret struggles through the intense pain for most of the journey but is forced to give birth at Harbottle Castle . Here she gives birth to a daughter Margaret Douglas and also contracious a painful and mysterious lameness. Dacre pressures Maragret that they must move onto Morpeth and it is only the promise of Royal furnishings and katherine's gowns that Maragret allows herself to be carried in her bed to Morpeth. The journey is slow and arduous but Dacre is true to his word and presents Margaret with her inheritance jewels, Royal furnishings, lavish gowns and also her husband. Over the festive period at Morpeth Ard and Margaret reconcile although Margaret is too injured to share a bed with him. They both realise how much they have lost to be together and how much their lives depend on Henry's army to reclaim their thrones. Margaret receives the news that both Mary and Katherine have given birth but Ard also tells Margaret that her son and most beloved child Alexander has died. Grief stricken, Margaret vows revenge on Albany and decides that nothing but the total invasion of Scotland would compensate for her son's death. While she writes her demands to Albany, she is aware that Albany also sends a diplomat to Henry to talk terms. At the end of the season, Dacre gives Margaret the news that they are summoned to London but Ard surprises them all by refusing and returning back to Scotland. While Dacre accuses Ard of disturbing negotatigons, Ard states that he is duty bound to protect his clan and tenants from consequences of his treason in supporting Margaret. Before he leaves, he secretly returns to make love to his wife and remind her of his loyalty. Margaret's progress south attracts much love from the public and pomp befitting a Tudor princess. Henry visits her as she stays at the the home of William Compton and promises to exact retroption for the Scots treatment of Margaret. Margaret is then reuinited with Katherine in London Where she is pleased to see Katherine has run fat and looks much older than her years. When Flodden is mentioned the conversation grows tense but relaxes when Katherine confesses that although she advises Henry to place Margaret back on her throne, Wolsey advises Henry to wait and annul Margaret's marriage and marry her to the Spanish Emperor before returning her to Scotland. Margaret is tempted by the motion of being an empress but ultimately choses Ard. A spectacular joust is held in honour of Margaret's return (although it also celebrates the births of Princess Mary and Mary's son Henry Brandon). Margaret makes an emotion reuinion with Mary And is shocked that Mary is so impoverished that she cannot spare a pair of gloves. While in London, the Scots lords come to negotiate with Margaret. Margaret wants all her rents and belongs returned to her and that Albany remain governor of Scotland but answerable to her As the real ruler of Scotland. After the meeting, Margaret goes to meet with Henry and Wolsey. They are in agreement with Margaret and applaud her diplomacy but ultimately pressEs for a marriage with the emperor And sews the seeds of doubt about Ard's loyalty. Margaret stands by her marriage though she starts to question if Ard will stay loyal to her. Wolsey brings her the news that the scots gave agreed to allow her to return as co regent but regrets to inform get that Ard surrendered. Margaret cannot believe such a betrayal and even though she is angry she refuses to consider the match with the emperor. She goes to Katherine for comfort and Katherine reveals her pain about Henrys infidelities, his current mistress being her lady-in-waiting Bessie Blount. Margaret find it strange that Katherine cares about what happens to Bessie but Katherine explains that she will always be queen and that it can never be taken from her. Margaret stays in England for a year before she is to return to Scotland. Mary doesn't wish her to go and wishes that Margaret would make peace with France. Margaret suspects that Mary's pension is paid by the French that they impose upon her to except influence on Margaret. The sisters quarrel whereby Margaret states that Brandon married Mary for advancement and Mary states that Ard has betrayed Margaret and lives with another woman Whom he calls his wife. When Margaret confronts Mary on where she got this information, Mary confesses that she and Katherine swore not to tell her for fear of breaking her heart. Margaret chooses not be upset by the news of Ard's infidelity but it annoyed by Mary and aKat herines closeness and by the fact that Charles Brandon hasn't had oppertunity to hurt Mary.